Happy Birthday, America
by Kurohi Rokujou
Summary: It pains England, it really does. So why does he travel so far for the reason of his pain?
1. Chapter 1

Craming this. I really am

Disclaimer : i don't own anything and i aint getting the green for it.

Fourth of July. America's birthday. It pained England on some level, but he came to live with it. He cried con that day and its true he never comes out on this day, but for some reason he needed to that day. A sort of pull so to speak. So how did he end up in front of America's house instead of watching fireworks in a park.?!

"This was a bad idea. Why am i even here ?!" England muttered frantically. He had even brought a pack of fireworks to light up. And in the car? A cake . Store bought, since he didn't even think correctly before climbing onto a plane and heading to the U.S. He was about to go back to his car when America opened his frontal door.

England froze up as did America. The situation got a whole lot awkward when America saw the fireworks in England's hands. England blushed slightly and decided it was a good time as ever to speak. "Er..well i just thought..! Never mind I'm going home!" England turned and starter running towards his car when a hand on wrist stopped him.

A million things were going through Alfred's head at the turned Arthur around, and looked deeply into the emerald green eyes he grew up with and learned to Love. As he looked into those eyes, he leaned more and more in, until he was separated from England's lips by only an inch. America's eyes went from England's eyes to his lips in a split second and then he closed the space.

The kiss was innocent, to show gratitude, and to bring light to hidden feelings. England kissed back, feeling the same emotions, but with a hint of relief. When they parted for air, England looked down to avoid America's stare. Arthur brought the fire works to his chest as if they were books and anywhere but Alfred's face. "Do you want to light them up? " America said. England nodded and handed them over. When the turned them on and looked up , they saw red, white, and blue.

England went back to his car to get the cake and candle, and then went back to the porch swing where America had sat down and crossed his legs. He lit the candle and after it was blown out, and a piece of cake , England ended up snuggled up in America's side, with America's arm around his waist.

"Doesn't it hurt? " Alfred asked softly , his eyes filled with concern and bright white light, seeing England wincing a bit. "It does, but some how it doesn't hurt as much now that I accepted it. Happy Birthday, America." America kissed England again, and they watch the fireworks continue out throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"And with this, " claimed the knowledgeable Benjamin Franklin, "We declare our Independence from Great Britain. This day shall be celebrated with lights in the sky and great festivity. This day shall be known for years to come. " The men surrounding the table where the Declaration of Independence had been approved and signed cheered.

In the corner of the room, a blonde haired, blue eyed nineteen year old man was smiling with glee. "That will show Arthur. I will show him that i can take care of myself." he whispered and walked out of the room when the meeting concluded.

The man walked down a cobble stone road in Pennsylvania where his home resided. At the sight of his home, his smile widened and he went inside.

~Yorktown, Virginia, 1781~

After General Charles Cornwallis surrendered to General George Washington, and after the injured and fallen were taken care of, the soldiers rejoiced in their victory. Especially a blued eyed teen after he shook himself out of his stupor. He smiled and grinned and celebrated with his fellow soldiers and continued to do so until after he returned home.

The blonde haired teen didn't expect his twin brother to arrive the next day though. "Alfred, i hope you realize that your people are driving the loyalists to my territory. And i guess congratulations on winning the war." The purple eyed teen raised and eye brow at his twin. Alfred didn't seem to take notice of the accusation and smiled at his twin.

"Isn't it great, Matthew? I got my freedom. My country no longer has to respond to England. " Alfred crowed. Matthew gave him a neutral look, "Maybe if you had asked nicely for your Independence you might have gotten it quicker? And with less violence? "

Alfred look at Matthew with an unimpressed look, "The only way out was fighting, Mattie. Had i asked for my Independence i would have gotten my request negated again and again. We still would have fought against England. "

Matthew shook his head and gave his brother a tight smile. Alfred turned away in return. "I just hope you know how much pain you've caused England by this. He really does care for you and you just deliberately threw that in his face. " Matthew clapped Alfred shoulder and waked out, most likely to be heading home. Alfred mulled over what his brother told him, coming to a conclusion that shook him to his core. "What have i done..." Alfred whispered.

ΔΔΔΔ¤¤¤¤ΦΦΦΦ

Over the next decades, Alfred tried to seek out England, which ended in failure each and every time. In the world meetings, England barely acknowledged Alfred, which caused the latter to grieve. Alfred finally came to understand that he could not pressure anything and would have to wait. It seemed that would be a long one, as much as he hated it to be.

The worst part of it all? It seemed he would never be with the one he loved.

A/n: Well, i had put this up as a seperate story on July 4th, but i decided after almost a month, to put it up as a second chapter to Happy Birthday, America better. It is meant to show what happens before the first chapter so a flash back? Prelude? I guess? Well, i hope you like it.


End file.
